


Revival

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Battlefield, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: Mirage has questions for Bloodhound but not much time to ask.





	Revival

“Hold still, you’re almost revived.” Bloodhound said as their hands started to pump down on the syringe into Mirage’s chest, air coming back into his lungs. 

Once the reviving process was complete, Mirage was already spilling out gratitude. “Thank you. I appreciate you not just running off without me.” He said, standing up with a hand from Bloodhound. 

“I’m your teammate, I wouldn’t leave you to bleed out here.” Bloodhound said, letting out what had to be a quick laugh. It was hard to tell with the oxygen mask in the way. 

“Good job on wiping them out.” Bangalore said, smirk on her face as she came up behind them. 

“What else would you expect?” Bloodhound said, hand on Mirage’s shoulder. “You didn’t let them get to you though, I respect that.” Mirage had a way of continuing to badmouth the enemy even when he was on the cusp of being eliminated.

“What else can I say? I like fun.” He said as he pulled a syringe from his backpack, injecting it into his arm. He felt a bit better when it was finished but he still continued to administer a few more until he felt perfect besides the sore part in his arm.

“You like getting cocky is what happened.” Bloodhound said in reference to the fire fight that happened just seconds ago. 

“I got one of them.” Mirage said as he held up his sniper rifle.

Bloodhound would roll their eyes if the others could even see them past the mask. “I finished them off. Doesn’t have anything to do with you. They still have working hands if they’re not eliminated.” Bloodhound said, making Mirage nudge them with his elbow. 

“Rude.” He said, turning so he was standing in front of Bloodhound.

“Just confident.” Bloodhound said back, tilting their head to the side. 

Mirage was about to say something else when Bangalore spoke up. “Oi, stop flirting. We have been standing here for too long.” Her smirk went away to turn into a more angry expression. She wasn’t generally an angry person but in the ring, it was a different story. As for most people.

“We aren’t flirting.” Mirage said instantly, cheeks dark as he blushed. “I’m sure I’m not even Bloodhound’s type.” 

Bloodhound didn’t reply, just turning away to walk towards the middle of the ring they were in. Mirage raised an eyebrow but he was cut off as he heard gunfire in the distance. “Let’s go.” Bangalore said before either of them could get another word in. 

Mirage followed Bangalore and Bloodhound, trying not to think too much into what Bloodhound said. “Don’t get knocked down again, Mirage.” They said suddenly, causing Mirage to speed up. 

“I won’t! This isn’t my first Apex fight.” Mirage said as if that wasn’t obvious. 

“I won’t always be there to pick you back up.” Bloodhound suddenly sounded a bit colder, making Mirage falter. 

 

“I’m good at this, not just anyone is going to be able to take me down.” He said with the same joyous attitude as usual. Was Bloodhound worried? About him? Most people just didn’t even try to have this long of a conversation with him on the battlefield. 

To them, he was just arrogant but he had stats and wins to back it up. Not that Bloodhound cared much for those. They cared about what Mirage did on the battlefield at that time. There’s no cares for what you did back then when you can’t deliver on that today. 

But Mirage didn’t know how Bloodhound felt about that.

Mirage sent out his decoy who ran past the two other squad mates, shooting a wink at Bloodhound who just huffed again. From behind them, Mirage couldn’t see the way their gun was held just the tiniest bit tighter. 

He was about to say another snarky remark but he saw his decoy disintegrate moments after running in due to a gunshot. “Going around.” Bloodhound said, running off to leave Mirage with his thoughts and Bangalore.

**Author's Note:**

> join me pwease
> 
> https://discord.gg/APMp48m
> 
> Also I’m @mirageisgucci on tumblr :3


End file.
